Store customers often require directions to locate items of interest. Visual tools, such as maps, global positioning system (GPS) locator services, or the like require the customer to view a display of a mobile electronic device such as a smartphone, which is cumbersome when the customer is also pushing a shopping cart or performing other shopping-related activities.